


Неизбежность

by ValeYKT



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Levi/Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, йегерцест вперёд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: — Тебя бы так легко не находили в одиночестве, если бы ты сам не желал быть пойманным.Эрен чувствует, как уголки его губ мимолётно приподнимаются.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 23





	Неизбежность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878975) by [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx). 



Эрен бывал здесь раньше.

Гул дороги отдалился в ушах, превалируя где-то на задворках сознания. Его окружают обесцвеченные кирпичные стены с обеих сторон и тянутся, насколько хватает увидеть, в яркое небо над головой. Безмолвие атмосферы удушает, глубоко засасывает его легкие, точно держит их в заложниках, пока он ждёт.

По крайней мере, небо вечно одинаково: и в Марлие, и на острове. Хрупкая вещица, чудесным образом процветающая; нежный шёпот, пронизывающий каждую мысль, каждую еретическую веру, о которой он не смеет и слова сказать.

Это не занимает много времени, прежде чем он ловит слабое эхо приближающих к нему шагов. Он ощущает странную близость. Он знает, — глубоко в белом шуме, заполняющий его до головокружение, — что он должен быть здесь. Он должен был ждать, должен был быть терпеливым. Он не поворачивается к человеку, стоящему позади него.

Неглубокий вдох. Задержав осторожно, медленно вздыхает. Зик долго молчит, без сомнения, обдумывая, что же сказать. Что-то близкое к предвкушению бурлит в его горле, поднимается на язык, устремляется вперёд, прижимаясь к губам. Много вещиц нетерпеливо ожидают выхода, толкаясь и сталкиваясь, превратившись в перемешанный беспорядок.

Он абсолютно не умеет разговаривать.

Их последняя встреча была не самой яркой. С другой стороны, Эрен не испытывает враждебности к своему единокровному брату — он вспоминает тот день с тем же ледяным безразличием, с каким рассказчик описывает битву через апатичную линзу учебника. Множества воспоминания деградировали таким образом. Иногда он не уверен, что именно принадлежит ему, а что другим.

Он не помнит, когда это случилось. Должно быть, постепенно, пока оно закипает и втягивает его в обжигающие объятия без всякой возможности вырваться.

Зик вновь вздыхает.

— Эрен, — нет никакого напряжения, пугающе прятавшаяся по углам, нет и страха, тающая между ними, точно пар из открытой раны. Это не должно быть удивительно, однако что-то в хриплом шёпоте Зика есть, — я знал, что найду тебя.

Эрен снова смотрит на небо, тонкую полоску, слабо светившая между зданиями.

— И нашёл?

Зик смеётся над невозмутимостью, скрежетавшая и у него в горле, и в ушах Эрена. Он странно желает наклонить голову, снять повязку и послушать получше.

— Тебя бы так легко не находили в одиночестве, если бы ты сам не желал быть пойманным.

Эрен чувствует, как уголки его губ мимолетно приподнимаются. Слабая улыбка исчезает так же быстро, как облако, поднимающаяся в жестокий зимний день. На этот раз сюрприз приятен.

***

В больнице, почти в цветных деталях, Эрен вспоминает тот день, когда они встретились.

Битва за Шиганшину. Солнце, дышавшее в ясное небо над головой, жадно пыхтело вдоль края Стены, плескалось по камню и падало на черепичные крыши в медово-золотых тонах. Дым, всё ещё поднимавшиеся высоко в воздух, быстро рассеивается. Пепел, заполняющий его пазухи и длинные полосы заживающей плоти, которые клеймят края его глаз и щёк.

Запах горелой плоти гниёт в его ноздрях, такой же густой и прогорклый, как желчь, щиплющая его язык. Царит странное спокойствие, оглушительная тишина, наступающая, как только громкий шум мчится, а затем затихает. Ничто не следует за ним, ничто не движется. Вскоре он слышит быстрый и глухой топот титана, несмотря на то, как ловко титан переступал через обломки и трупы. Он медленно оглядывается через плечо.

Зик поправляет очки. Они криво сидят на его переносице, отражая мерцание солнечного света, сочившаяся из устья Стены. Кожа его бледна, вымазана багрянцем, уже не капает, а сохнет на подбородке, горле, воротнике. Он прогорклый, с запекшейся кровью на ключицах, вытянутая шея, восхитительный изгиб губ.

Эрен чувствует, как пламенеет в его жилах кровь. Кровь пульсирует в запястьях, больших пальцах, яремной вене, устремляется к голове, тупо скручивается в животе. Он не понимает, почему задерживает взгляд. Зик говорит что-то, чего он не слышит. Его глаза резко поднимаются вверх.

Он прекрасен, покрытый красными пятнами, лишь отголоски его ран остались сохнуть на его безупречной коже. Он бросает взгляд на Эрена. Титан, который несёт его, следует за ним. Он моргает и колеблется. Похоже, он что-то обдумывает, сгибает лопатки, подталкиваясь к разговору ещё раз. Эрен думает, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Я спасу тебя, Эрен, — молвит ему Зик. — Когда-нибудь мы встретимся вновь, и я спасу тебя.

Он источает что-то любящее, отражающее что-то изысканно нежное, что-то чрезмерно интимным для тех, кто только что познакомились. Братья, которые только-только встретились, но Эрен узнал об этом позже. Даже в таком случае ничего не изменяется, когда он узнаёт. Воспоминания никогда не прекращаются в их манящем отголоске. Образы никогда не исчезают. Часть его рада, что они не исчезли и не прекратились.

***

Он знает с того самого дня, как Хистория взяла его за руку.

Есть что-то зловещее в неотвратимости каждого воспоминания, настоящего и будущего, что горит в его сознании, бурля в нём с каждым днём. Он ни в коем случае не всеведущий, но постепенно постигает, что значит принимать то, что судьба вручает ему с покорным поклоном.

Что значит быть рабом воспоминаний и событий. Что значит скрывать, действовать, исполнять, связать всё вместе, сплести во что-то разумное. Это далеко за пределами его понимания. Это далеко за пределами понимания любого элдийца или марлийца.

Ему требуется некоторое время для осознания.

Он узнаёт, что на самом деле означает неизменность. Он узнаёт, что приносит судьба, что она даёт ему, что значит быть бессильным, что значит быть пешкой, окутанной атмосферой важности. По крайней мере, это означает, что его действия не будут представлять большой изменяющей силы в чём-либо. Он ведёт себя так, как должен. Проповедует, как ему и положено. Прикусывает язык и кивает так послушно, как и следовало бы.

— Ты меня понимаешь, — проговаривает Зик. — Ты лучше всех понимаешь, что натворил наш отец. Ложь, которую он нам наговорил.

Он так мил, бесконечно уверенный в откровенной лжи, брошенной ему в лицо. Его глаза сияют, кожа блестит тёплым светом лампы, и он проводит рукой по волосам. Без единого пятнышки тёмно-красного цвета, а пальцы чисты от запекшейся крови под ногтями.

Эрен задаётся вопросом, что будут ощущать пальцы, впиваясь ему в горло. Голова у него кружится, грудь вздымается, а глаза закатываются.

— Долгий процесс, — предупреждает его Эрен, откидываясь на спинку стула и делая вид спокойствия. — Пройдут года, прежде чем настанет подходящий момент.

— Как долго?

Эрен урчит, прикусывая губы и обдумывая вопрос. И не упускает из виду, как привлекает внимание Зика.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу точно назвать тебе время и дату.

— Я также знаю, что ты не так глуп, как хочешь казаться, — отвечает Зик.

Эрен хохочет. Смет срывается с его губ прежде, чем он успевает остановиться.

— Плюс-минус, — говорит Эрен, — три года от сегодняшнего дня.

Зик слабо улыбается.

— Это скорее толчок, чем пинок.

— Этого достаточно, — успокаивает Эрен в мгновение ока.

— Ты довольно уверенный для человека, у которого нет ничего, кроме мимолетных воспоминаний, — размышляет Зик. Его улыбка изгибается выше и чуть наклоняется. Достаточно опасно, чтобы быть обеспокоенным. Достаточно хищная, чтобы быть соблазнительным. — Ты изменился со времён Шиганшины. Тебе идёт.

Эрен наблюдает, как Зик зацепляет пальцем свой воротник, оттягивая его от шеи. Он борется с желанием прижаться к ней и уткнуться лицом в горло. Вздохнуть в него поглубже, вкусить соли на его коже. Он ловит мерцающий огонь в глазах Зика — знает и дразнит. Он судорожно сглатывает.

Три года проходят слишком медленно.

***

Первые два письма, которые он посылает, носят чисто профессиональный характер.

Третья по счёту не имеет никакого отношения к делу.

Она отвратительно сентиментальна. Он долго скребёт пером. Ему нужно объясниться. Чрезвычайно много информации слишком чувственные для бумаги, слишком явные для нескольких запутанных подсказок и фраз, будь то для команды в целом или для конкретного человека, до сих пор преследующего его.

Он отправил Леви письмо один раз. Во второй раз он гораздо осторожнее. Вдаль в его воспоминаний, точно далёкий солнечный луч, который вот-вот забрезжит, как розовые и ореховые зачатки, образующие нежную полосу на тёмном горизонте. Воспоминание слишком смутное для понимание, будто сон, скользивший между пальцами как тяжёлый шелк во время пробуждение.

Эти письма более редки, чем письма ко всей группе. Они не наполнены ничем важным, окрашенные в слабую, почти незаметную розовую искорку: о розах, о чистом белье и неясные извинения с синяками и болью, словно от ремней их снаряжения. Ему не отвечают.

Через некоторое время он посылает ещё одно.

И никогда не получает ответ.

***

Напряжение обнажает зубы и прячется в тени, прячется за каждым словом, за каждым взглядом и за каждым вздохом. Оно туго натягивается, когда Зик подходит к нему. Оно отплясывает в его тяжёлом вздохе и тлеет в его крови. Небо ярко сияет над ними, укачивая луну, усыпанную мерцающими и напевающими звёздами. Его палец настойчиво постукивает по бедру. Ночь холодна, но он не чувствует ничего, кроме зноя.

Это не первый раз, когда Зик ускользает в надежде найти его.

Это также не первый раз, когда Эрен позволяет ему найти себя.

Они не соприкасались, несмотря на фортепьянную проволоку, впивающая в их кожу и оставляющая гематомы, притягивающая их друг к другу, словно сила притяжения, связывающая их на месте, словно стойкая северная звезда. Она опасна, рассекающая всё, к чему прикасается и сшивающая их вместе, как кожа. Зик всё ближе с каждой их беседы, с каждым шёпотом о плане эвтаназии, который он намечает с дотошной ошеломляющей точностью.

Чем дольше Эрен кивает и так же яростно отвечает согласием, тем усовершенствуется как актёр.

Вот как всё происходит. Вот к чему приводит каждое воспоминание, к чему подталкивает его каждое изнурительное намерение. Он выполняет часть своей работы и у него хорошо получается.

По крайне мере, ему позволяют.

Желания ничтожны. Безвредны.

— Мы постоянно сталкиваемся, — замечает Зик.

Почти забавно, как он пытается выглядеть беззаботным. Эрен поднимает взгляд с потрескавшемуся булыжника во дворе, не мигая и не видя. В глазах Зика сверкают звёзды. Космос освещает следы румянца и рисуют карту крови, заполняющая каждое открытое пространство под его кожей, обжигающая и всеохватывающая.

Эрен даже не пытается скрыть жеманство.

— Дело?

— Ты несравнимо умный, младший братик.

Чуткость разжигает угольки, которые гнездятся в его животе и вспыхивают. Зик обсуждает это как тест, увеличивая напряжение, пока она не разрушится или не расцветёт. Эрен обнаруживает, что с каждой секундой он становится всё более нетерпеливым, особенно с низким рокотом рычания, сопровождающие слова Зика.

Он голоден и дикий. Эрен желает утонуть в его голосе.

Зик не носит форму: рукава его закатаны до локтей, тени ночи и блеск звёзд подчёркивают каждый изгиб и каждую жилку. Первые две пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты и низко опускаются на воротник. Беззастенчивое желание, прятавшееся в его словах, теперь стало явным, когда их глаза вновь встретились.

— Даю тебе час, — бормочет Эрен.

***

Во рту у него грязь. Желчь клеймит его горло. Кровь блестит у него на языке, на зубах, на губах. Она быстро высыхает на его покрытых струпьями коленях, на исцарапанных костяшек пальцев. В тот день он хромает домой.

Он что-то скулит. Слова звучат тихо, приглушённо, постепенно погружаясь в густой, липкий воздух. Женщина хмурит брови. Она наклоняет голову и что-то воркует в ответ. Мягко. Жалостливо. Ужасно снисходительно.

Чьё это воспоминание?

***

Ночью в городе безмолвно. Длинные, извилистые переулки остаются жутко тихими, но сейчас здесь куда душнее, чем днём. Эрен знает, они молчат, и всё же вздох отдаётся откликом и грохотом, прикосновения кожи по ткани — раскатным эхом, а скользящие руки по его телу — пронзительным треском.

Зик глубоко толкает пальцы и скручивает их. Впервые за эту ночь Эрен стонет. Стон застрял у него в груди и в горле, приглушённый плечом Зика. Его сердце бешено колотится, раскаленная добела волна бежит по венам, возбуждения, приятное онемение скрежещет и излучается внутри него, как алкоголь.

Зик подхватывает его под колено и притягивает ближе, и бедро Эрена приподнимается ещё выше. Во рту у него пересохло, а ноги дрожат. Зик крепче сжимает его к стенке. Кирпич царапает спину и он всё ещё в штанах, всё ещё крутит бёдрами.

Он чувствует, как сильно Зик прижимается к нему и чувствует, как что-то пульсирует, когда он судорожно втягивает воздух. Он сжимает пальцы Зика и шипит сквозь зубы:

— Поторопись.

— С каких это пор ты стал таким требовательным?

— Это значит, что когда-то я был терпелив.

Зик добавляет третий палец. Растягивается и обжигается, такая же гладкая и медленная, как рана просачивается на вату. Его губы прижимаются к виску Эрена.

— А ты таким вообще был?

— Я-то думал, мы поняли друг друга, — слабо откликается Эрен.

Он чувствует гул смеха Зика в своей груди, и смех разжигает огонь под кожей с треском спички и сладко проносится через его конечности, бёдра и плоти.

***

Он перестаёт посылать несвязанные письма.

Пустота, широко зияющая в его груди, заполняется и быстро заживает.

***

В комнате тёмно и холодно, стены заполнены бесконечными рядами вин. Каждая бутылка отражает свет, врывающаяся из открывающей двери. Все они аккуратно отполированы, безупречно чисто хранятся поваром, чьё имя Эрен старается не упоминать. Вино глубокого, великолепного алого цвета, с оттенком черного от бокала. Она течёт ровнее крови, поёт слаще мёда.

Их здесь много.

В одну из редких ночей, которые они проводят вместе, он ловит себя проводящего руками по спине Зика. Он очерчивает хребет кончиками пальцев, прижимает их с обеих сторон. Молния от первого прикосновения давно прошла. Он останавливается на плавном изгибе нижней части спины, задерживаясь там на ямочках, затем начинает медленно подниматься вверх.

У Зика идеальная кожа. Нетронутая. Таково благословение Имир, полагает Эрен, однако спустя долгое мгновение он думает, что предпочитает шрамы. Круглые, мелкие и всё же такие отвратительно толстые, обесцвеченные с возрастом, приподнятые и опухшие из-за плохого ухода. Он хочет возможность впиваться в них ногтями и оставлять следы на самых глубоких из них.

Там так много бутылок вдоль стен, ожидающих гарнизон, членов парламента, дворян и солдат, безжалостных и невинных, безупречных и сломленных. Нет никакой ненависти, когда все они собраны в одну кучу, когда все они считаются одним целым.

С несчастьем и общим врагом.

Эрен не любит зацикливаться на этом.

Позже, намного позже, когда он уйдёт, он задаётся вопросом, сколько раз Зик потеряет сознание при наступлении ночи, грызя и разрывая свою нижнюю губу, дабы молчать. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько флаконов марлийцы наполнят его спинномозговой жидкостью, как они её разбавят, как они в конечном итоге будут спорить с Зиком.

Эрен скрипит зубами.

— Господин Крюгер?

Он не вздрагивает от неожиданности, но подходит к ближе. Он не желает погружаться в свои мысли, и всё же каждый раз его преследуют мимолётные воспоминания о Зике. Порой они задерживались дольше остальных. Они впиваются когтями в его череп, цепляются и дёргаются, пока он не станет корчиться, изнывать и отчаянно ждать следующей встречи.

Искренняя забота озадачивает лицо мальчика — это почти мило. Возможно, когда-то Эрен почувствовал бы себя виноватым, если кого-то сильно беспокоил. Теперь же он не желает иметь с этим ничего общего.

— Ах, — он немного ёрзает, подтягивая трость поближе к себе. Ему повезло стать хорошим актёром, и мальчик тотчас же верит ему, — прошу прощения. Я просто…

Он прерывается, когда бросает быстрый взгляд вниз, на оставшуюся конечность. Поднимая вновь взгляд, на лице мальчика нет ничего, кроме напряжённо-сурового хмурого выражения. Боль очевидна, как будто толстая игла впивается в его позвоночник, быстро выталкивая жидкость. Кажется, мальчик отчаянно хочет предложить хоть какое-то подобие поддержки.

Эрен ответил бы, что нет необходимости или времени для мимолётного утешения, но это было бы лицемерием с его стороны.

***

— Ты меня отвлекаешь.

Эрен не хочет подражать веселью в тоне Зика. Его пальцы методично расстегивают рубашки. Кресло под ними громко скрипит. Он откидывает голову назад, давая Зику возможность прикусить горло.

— Разве я раньше не говорил об этом? — задумчиво произносит Эрен.

Руки Зика опускаются на бёдра. Он держит так сильно, что у него точно появляются синяки, словно тот пытается притянуть всё ближе и ближе и разорвать на части.

— Если бы я тебя не знал лучше, я бы подумал, что ты потерял мотивацию.

— Может, я и вправду потерял.

— Позор тебе, — проговаривает Зик, уткнувшись в его кожу. Его дыхание обжигает сильнее, чем острая боль. — Ты же знаешь, меня скоро заменят.

Эрен закатывает глаза и фыркает поверх макушки Зика:

— Какое горе. Вот, смотри, я жалею тебя. Не знаю, как справлюсь с этим.

У него кружится голова, когда его толкают назад, на стол. Звук сминаемой бумаги и подающих чернил приглушён кровью, стучавшая в ушах. Зик сильнее прижимается к нему.

— Ох, как же ты жесток.

«Жестокость» звенит у него голове, отдаётся эхом, бьётся сердцем. Жестокость — это то, что скрывается в воспоминаниях, оставшиеся позади, в воспоминаниях, ещё не проявившие себя, в воспоминаниях, которые он сам создаёт. Жестокость — это грохочущие шаги и рушащиеся стены; цепи, сковывающие запястья и лодыжки девочки с опущенными глазами; брызги крови и сломанные спинные мозги, вновь соединяющиеся в самый последний миг.

— Ты не видел ещё жестокости.

Эрен обхватывает ногами талию Зика. Он заглушает шёпот блаженной боли и жгучим наслаждением, вкусом меди и солью. Он дрожит от прикосновения плоти Зика к своему собственному.

— Тогда покажи мне, — голос Зика сладок на языке, точно тёплая ткань в холодную погоду, как свежие бинты. Он ныряет в него быстрее, чем в океан, одновременно задыхаясь и дыша полной грудью. Он цепляется за каждое слово, которое Зик бесшумно вздыхает над его ключицами. — Покажи мне жестокость. Покажи мне то, что заставит меня бежать.

Они оба знают, что он никогда не покажет ему.

Эрен игнорирует что-то странно давящая внутри него.

***

Липкие пальцы. Во рту пересохло. Он прочищает горло, и это больно, дышать едва возможно. Буквы расплываются на странице перед ним. Он не понимает язык. У него дрожат руки, однако он пишет медленно и размеренно. Свеча вот-вот погаснет, когда он доканчивает следующий дневник.

Он долго смотрит на фотографию на столе. Извлекает его из рамки, подносит ближе и сдвигает очки, проводя костяшками пальцев по глазам. Нет ничего, кроме боли и любви к мальчику и к женщине.

Он никогда не забывает. Он убирает фотографию. Рисует ключ, блестящий на свету. Продевает нитку через колечко.

Чьё это воспоминание?

***

Эрен посылает своё последнее письмо в Парадиз.

Мальчик, с которым он общается, через долгое время учится не подвергать сомнению стеклянную безмятежность. В последнее время он не ухаживает за своей внешностью. И всё же мальчик в восторге, когда он предлагает поиграть в догонялки.

***

Время уже наступает.

На их встречи, Эрен приходит в нехарактерное для него бешенство. Его губы блестят в бессловесном стоне, когда Зик опускается ниже, дабы укусить его в шею. Он расслабляется в объятиях Зика. Крутит бёдрами, пальцы шарят о воротнику рубашки, возятся с пуговицами, пока он не теряет терпение и просто-напросто не рвёт их.

Зик отстраняется и губы его алые. Зрелище завораживает сильнее, чем кровоточащий закат за окном, быстро тускнеющее золото и оранжевый цвет в небе, светившееся, прежде чем он уступает ночи.

— Веди себя прилично, — предупреждает Эрен. Его затылок ударяется о стену от очередного укуса, вонзившегося в другую сторону шеи. Он с трудом сдерживает дрожь в голосе, продолжая: — ты в курсе, что случится из-за открытой раны.

Зик размазывает кровь на губах. Он выглядит диким, он выглядит потрясающе. Эрен ещё никогда так сильно не хотел поцеловать брата. Его глаза закрываются, и Зик впивается ногтями в первый след от укуса.

— Ты рискуешь жизнями всех жителей дома? — дразнит Зик.

Будто ему нужен ответ. Эрен закатил бы глаза, если бы нетерпеливо не дёргал за подол брюк Зика. Тот слегка задыхается. Он царапает, роет сильнее, вытягивая больше крови. Эрен крутит бёдрами. У него пересыхает во рту от тяжёлого веса плоти Зика, прижатого к его бедру.

Следующий поцелуй — грязный, скользкий. На вкус как медь, острый и грузный, обжигающий их язык и тающий на губах. Они спотыкаются вслепую. Процесс неторопливый и трудный, пока Эрена не толкают на тонкую кровать, ждущую их. Он предлагает передышку, прежде чем Зик вцепится ему в горло.

Синяк на его коже. Его, очевидно, невозможно скрыть, но Эрену плевать на попытку предотвратить неизбежное. Он отказывается позволить себя исцелить. Порой они всё равно исцеляются: его новая нога растёт, жалит и пульсирует, но по большей части следы остаются.

Пьянящее чувство собственничества, почти территориальное, однако Эрену нравится. Он наслаждается болью, жалом, шипящим при каждом движении. То, как они пульсируют алым, медленно стекающая струйка крови по его ключицам, раздражённое кипение, когда он вытирает их — напоминание о том, что он не так уж сильно отличается. Обладатель, сосуд, но человек. Человек с кровью, человек с чувствами.

Так же, как и любой другой, родившийся на той же земле и выросший под тем же небом.

Ему не удаётся подавить беспомощный стон, когда Зик, наконец, входит в него, наполняет его, растягивает, точно солнечный свет, душит с той же силой медовых глаз Зика. Это единственная истина, которую они разделяют. Одна уязвимость, которую никогда не должна была быть сконструирована, скрупулёзно выполнена, строго соблюдена.

Его спина выгибается дугой. Из него вырываются стоны, его плоть упирается в живот, бёдра искрились экстазом, а в венах больше адреналина, чем крови. Он выдыхает похвалы, оставляет свои следы, сжимается при каждом сильном толчке, просто чтобы ощутить, как член его брата дёргается внутри него.

Чтобы услышать прерывистые стоны, издаваемые Зиком. Чтобы любоваться, как следы углубляются и краснеют, сочатся и сверкают. Всё напоминает ему, что он тоже человек. Знать, что Зик также прилагает усилия, дабы не исцелять себя, более ошеломляюще, чем алкоголь и более опьяняюще, чем битва.

Эрен знает, что они ещё встретятся, но когда Зик выходит из него, что-то напоминает ему горе.

***

Когда дирижабль приземляется, он берёт себя в руки.

Шаги быстро приближаются к нему, уверенные и смелые. Он даже не пытается увернуться от врезающего ему в живот ботинка, а лишь оглядывается на Леви, окутанного ореолом ревущих огней сирен и боевой искры, чьи глаза тусклые и ледяные, какими они не были до исчезновения Эрена.

Эрен тоже такой.

Во снах, в воспоминаниях, в жизни. В прошлом, съежившись в зале суда. В настоящем, не заботясь о том, что он натворил и натворит в будущем. Сцена разыгрывается так, как он и ожидал, но ему всё равно кажется, что что-то он упускает. Будто лист ускользает от вечного ветра.

Его привели в соседнюю комнату вскоре после объявление Леви о аресте. Чуть дальше по узкому коридору сквозь тонкие стены просачиваются радостные возгласы, болтовня и смех. Он продолжает смотреть вперёд, даже когда Леви появляется в поле его зрения.

— Тебя долго не было, Йегер.

Ах. Похоже, всё вернулось на круги своя. Эрен был бы опустошен, если бы не покинул Парадис. Если бы Хистория никогда не прикасалась к нему. Если бы Микаса не настаивала о его присутствии за океаном.

Если бы Леви отвечал на его письма.

Но три года — долгий срок, и каждый из них изменился. Он не узнаёт человека, стоящего перед ним. Леви, без сомнения, не видит того самого, сидящего прямо у его ног. Он больше не съеживается, не восторгается, не наполнен уникальными, индивидуальными мыслями, желаниями, целями.

Всё, что осталось — это воспоминания, не принадлежавшими ему, и смешанная сила, превращающаяся в запутанную нить.

— Я был занят.

— С этим твоим грандиозным планом. Да, я слышал.

Эрен слышит насмешку.

Он смотрит на Леви после долгой, ужасной паузы. Руки Левы скрещены на груди, лоб нахмурен, костюм прилипает к коже. Борозда углубляется, глаза его опускаются ниже, и внезапно Эрен понимает, куда он смотрит.

Их взгляды вновь встречаются. Леви по большей части загадочен, так же постоянен, как и всегда, но что-то в нём скрывается. Эрен не знает. Он легок, до странности пренебрежителен.

— Я никогда не говорил, что я твой, Аккерман.

Никаких почестей, никаких нежностей, никаких напевов.

На мгновение кажется, будто Леви собирается снова его ударить.

Эрен знает, он не станет.

Вскоре за ним следуют остальные. Они коротко переговариваются, и он не утруждает себя вниманием. Он замечает смятение на лице Армина, обнажённом и широко раскрытом, как книга; он замечает тихую боль в Микасе, выдаваемую только дрожащими кулаками. Он уже собирается заговорить, но выстрел обрывает его. Выстрел сотрясает стены, отдаётся эхом в ушах и кричит в мёртвой тишине комнаты.

Ох, вот что он забыл.

Он смеётся. Смех вырывается из него, проскальзывает сквозь стиснутые зубы, как вода из трещины в плотине. Остальные спешат, и вскоре он слышит крики, рыдания, сотрясение металла, мольбы.

Интересно, предупредил бы он их, если бы помнил?

Он мог бы рассказать им много лет назад, когда отказывался верить в неизбежность смерти и утраты. Он мог бы, если бы никогда не унаследовал Атакующего Титана или воспоминания, тянущее долго и извилисто по какой-то запутанной временной шкале. Если бы Шиганшина не пала, если бы их блаженное спокойствие в Стенах не было вытеснено.

Какая-то тяжесть оседает у него в животе, леденя и обжигая, поднимаясь и опускаясь. Отвратительно.

Он продолжает смеяться.

***

Эрену не нужно слышать их слов, чтобы понять, о чем они говорят. Ему не нужно слушать больше, чем их тихин голоса, их разговоры, смутный дискомфорт в их тоне, когда они обращаются к нему. Усилия достойны восхищения, он признаёт это, но ничто не может превзойти время, судьбу, волю, намного превосходящую их собственную.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Волосы убраны с лица, они больше не обрамляют подбородок и не падают на шею. Его кожа выглядит уставшей и окрашенный в красный и фиолетовый цвет. Он нежно проводит по ним рукой, задерживаясь на долгое время, прежде чем позволить им исчезнуть.

Нет ничего, что могло бы ослабить притяжение между ним и его братом. Нет ничего, что остановит их, уже приведённых в движение, мчащихся быстрее, пока они не столкнутся. Он приближается к затишью, к паузе, к точке во временной шкале, о которой он не имеет никакого представления, никакого дальнейшего руководства.

Все, что у него есть, — это истина и её неизбежность. Все, что у него осталось, — это призрак боли на коже, клеймо глубоко в мышцах, глубоко в костях. Они встретятся в своё время, несмотря на все противоречия, все препятствия, которые встанут на их сходящихся путях, но на этот раз всё по-иному. В намерении, в цели. По-иному, но почему-то кажется тем же самым. Их пути расходятся и сходятся, так тесно переплетаясь, что их почти невозможно различить.

Зик — это случайность, столь же бесполезное, сколь и бесконечное.

Эрен — это вечное отрицание, такое же пустое, как и полное.

К тому времени, когда Ханджи заходит в камеру, его кожа уже в полном порядке. Ханджи с любопытством следит за движением пальцев по горлу, как будто с того момента, как он ступил в Парадис, Ханджи знает, что творится у него в голове. Когда они встречается с взглядом, Ханджи спрашивает:

— О чём ты бормотал?

Свобода не может явиться раньше.

***

Нет никаких указаний. Он плывёт, бездумный, без усилий, дрейфуя по морю песка, окутанный пеплом и светом, когда его медленно собирают обратно. Вылепленный из глины, созданный руками юной девочки, чьи глаза вечно опущены вниз.

Он ничего не чувствует и не думает. Он видит, но слеп. Он дышит, но задыхается — красота восхищает его, понимание находится вне его досягаемости, истина манит его.

Скоро он будет запечатлён в каждом воспоминании. Он следует за отцом по пятам, Зик плетётся за ним, скользя и безумно цепляясь за те нити контроля, которые, как ему кажется, у него ещё есть. Он говорит, и Гриша отвечает, он командует, и Гриша рыдает, он вновь в песке, целый и абсолютный, и, наконец, Имир отвечает ему.

— Эрен.

Цепи разбились вдребезги. Песок у него под ногами, во рту, вокруг глаз, под ногтями.

— Ты… ты всё время…

Зик в отчаянии. Он шевелит губами, но слова застревают у него в зубах, и они заглатываются обратно, застряв в горле. Уверенность исчезла, сменившись лишь недоверчивым взглядом, которым он пригвоздил Эрена, влажным блеском в глазах.

Есть шанс, что они ещё встретятся. У Эрена нет никаких воспоминаний, только надежда. Сильное желание. Его губы встречаются с губами Зика, мягкими и томными, обещая больше, чем что-либо. Это мимолетно. Он отстраняется прежде, чем успевает заговорить. Судьба зовёт его прежде, чем окно успеет захлопнуться. Он не знает, где находится Зик в бодрствующем мире, но в своё время узнает.

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем Зик находит его.

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем Эрен позволяет себя найти.


End file.
